


Warm

by tenmillionotters



Category: toyko ghoul
Genre: :re chapter 83, Angst, Cannibalism, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsuri could barely count the steps he had to take until he finally reached the door to the very heart of the ship, all the times he wished for his father just to die already haunted him, no he didn’t want to lose him just now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I can't explain this one

The gunshot was like an alarm signal, Matsuri’s body felt hot then cold, he was shaking and his feet felt light as he ran, he had to run faster. What in the world was going on? He couldn’t waste more time, he felt cold sweat running down his hot skin while his lungs were barely able to deflate and inflate. 

“M-Maru open your eyes… please… open your eyes…” His hands were cold, desperately trying to shut the wounds that his own kagune had left on his lover's body. “PLEASE MARU PLEASE-” 

“Yosh...i...toki…” He carefully lifted his hand and caressed his cheek at least he tried to do so. “... it’s… okay…” 

“No no no no… no, it’s not okay okay, I am so sorry I -” Why couldn’t he just control himself? Everytime he let his true nature shine through he lost all control over himself and now it took something away from him that nothing could ever replace. 

“... love you…” Marude smiled one last time before he shut his eyes and let his head fall back, he was so tired… so tired… 

“... Itsuki…?” This was a joke right? He’d open his eyes again any given moment, wouldn’t he? He would right? He would just open his eyes and tell him that everything was okay. “Itsuki please stop it’s not funny…” 

But his body got heavier, heavier and colder, he lost tension… then it would get… he was still warm wasn’t he…? His blood was still warm he - 

Matsuri could barely count the steps he had to take until he finally reached the door to the very heart of the ship, all the times he wished for his father just to die already haunted him, no he didn’t want to lose him just now. 

He pushed the door open and stopped as he smelled blood, not ghoul blood that smelled bitter and rotten, but sweet… sweet and warm… human blood? 

“... it’s okay Itsuki… it’s okay…” Yoshitoki sobbed and choked, chewed and swallowed. “... I love you Itsuki… I love you so much….” He was still warm, still warm. “... I am so sorry…” The taste of his skin was so different than it was the times that they touched before, the times he pulled his hair and kissed his back. “I’ll keep you with me… you’re mine now, all mine… you won’t go -” 

“P-Papa -” Matsuri felt a something like disgust turning his stomach, he couldn’t believe what was happening right in front him right now. “Papa what are you doing with Uncle Maru -” 

“Matsuri… why do you look at your papa like that? What are you doing here?” Tears washed off the blood that covered half of his face. “You really shouldn’t be here now my little Matsuri, this isn’t something you should see.” He started sobbing louder as he dug his teeth into the corpse once more. “Don’t you see that papa is busy? Yes Itsuki, yes, I’m here, don’t worry I’ll eat you up, I’ll swallow you whole… you’ll always be with Itsuki… always…”


End file.
